Save Rock and Roll
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: Mystic Falls was always weird, in Leslie's opinion, but when the Salvatore brothers end up in her life and she finds out that supernatural beings weren't just a fairy tale, she comes to realize her cozy life wasn't ever going to be the same. Damon/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mystic Falls was always weird, in Leslie's opinion, but when the Salvatore brothers end up in her lives and she finds out that supernatural beings weren't just a fairy tale, she comes to realize her cozy life wasn't ever going to be the same.**

 **I don't own anything except Leslie.**

 _"How'd it get to be only me?_  
 _Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking_  
 _That still believes_

 _I will defend the faith_  
 _Going down swinging_  
 _I will save the songs_  
 _That we can't stop singing_

 _No, No_  
 _Wherever I go, go_  
 _Trouble seems to follow_  
 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll"_

 _Save Rock and Roll - Fall Out Boy_

* * *

It was an ordinary day if Leslie Harthgrow had to say so for herself; nothing extraordinary had happened to not make it out of the ordinary. She had done everything she usually did on an average summer day. She had woken up at eight in the morning exactly, made food that wasn't breakfast food, watched some random anime until she finished her meal, and then took her sketchbook and ventured into the large strip of forest behind her house. Leslie didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, which consisted of black tank top and some random pair of shorts, since it was a particularly warm day and the forested area behind her home never had any strangers roaming.

A loud yawn escaped Leslie's throat as she made her way to the large oak tree that she dubbed _Leslie's Tree_. The wood giant stood beside a small creek that ran into a larger river a mile away from her house, and she had made sure there were no wasps or snake nests by her area; she took extra precaution with those things, because last summer she had been stung at least twenty times and had swelled up like a tick. She had been running away from a snake when she had tumbled straight into a wasps nest, and that day became the day that she realised she needed to take care of the infestation that had taken over her little nook.

The ten minutes she took to go to her little slice of heaven were awfully boring to her. She had forgotten her phone, and no phone meant no music. She thought about making her own music, but a girl who looked lost making random noises in the woods wouldn't look good, no matter how good her explanation was. She settled on listening to the noises that were being produced by the small bugs and animals that were surrounding her in the canopy of the trees. Her bare feet squished against the dirt and grass and she felt completely at ease.

Her dark brown eyes lit up as she saw her tree that sat beside a calm, seemingly not flowing river. There was a fire pit beside the river that Leslie had made for whenever her and her friends decided to come to the river. She stepped to the river and placed a hesitant toe in the water. The lukewarm liquid greeted her and begged her to play, and she obliged. She put her sketchbook down by the river bank, not too close as to not ruin the book, and waded into the water. The crystal clear water reached to her upper thighs, and it took a great will power as to not fling herself into the water and spend hours just bathing in the sun. Just as Leslie put a hand into the water to splash around, she heard a twig snap. Now, that wouldn't worry her, but this cracking of wood didn't sound like an accidental noise made by an animal. No, it sounded like a shoe stomping on it as to make sure she heard it. She shook her head; her paranoia wasn't going to ruin the perfect day she was having.

The water swayed with every step she took and invited her to jump in, the warm liquid _wanted_ her to jump in. _Fuck it,_ she thought _,_ _I'm going swimming._ Her legs took her into deeper water, and the warmness of the water licked at her shorts and torso. She took a deep breath and dived into the water, being careful as to not hit her head on some of the bigger rocks that lay at the bottom of the river. When she emerged from the water and looked back to the shore, she was shocked to see a tall man, decked in a leather jacket and sporting ink black hair, flipping through her sketchbook. While she was normally very friendly, this was her grandmother's land and a trespasser wasn't something that she wanted here.

"Hey!" she shouted, gaining the attention of the man on the shore, "Put that down! And get the hell out of here, this is private property!"

The man smirked, "I wasn't aware this was private property, I'm new in town and I thought a little hike through the great outdoors was needed."

"Well," she started, "This is private property, and I would appreciate it if you would kindly make your way out of here." Leslie wrung out her short, choppy black hair and made her way to the man who was still going through her sketchbook.

When she stepped out of the water and came closer to the leather-clad man, she realised he was at least five or six inches taller than her. There goes her intimidation tactic she was planning on using. She stood tall and made her facial features unreadable. When the man before her didn't move, or even put her damn book down, she got angry.

"Look, dude, I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying, so I can have the police happily show you what I'm trying to say."

The blue eyed man chuckled deeply and it sent shivers down Leslie's spine. "How will the police get here if you don't have a phone to call them on?"

Her voice got stuck in her throat. This guy was fucking insane. The girl slowly stepped back, but he insisted on following her. He flung her sketchbook into the river and she had to stop herself from getting it. This was not the time to save her struggling art career. Her back was soon against a tree, and he was blocking off all escape routes. He ran a finger down her face and looked into her eyes,

"You won't scream, and you won't fight against it."

Just as she was going to question what was happening, the man bent his neck and scraped his teeth against her neck. He then plunged sharp teeth into her neck, making her wince and erupting tears in her eyes. This was how she was going to die, wasn't it? Her eyelids fluttered and she was starting to feel faint. Before her eyes shut completely, he stopped. His head rose and she was probably a sight to be seen; she could just imagine the crimson streaks coming from her neck and staining her skin and the forest floor. Her tears probably streaked her face and her nose most likely was running.

The man groaned in seeming annoyance, rolling his eyes and bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting. He shoved his bleeding wrist into her mouth and made her drink his blood. "Calm down, little mermaid, I'm not going to kill you. We're not all leeches, you know, I have _some_ class."

As Leslie drank, she felt herself rejuvenate with life. Was he feeding her liquid crack? No, this was definitely blood- she could taste the iron that reminded her of pennies. What the hell was this guy? He retracted his wrist and looked into her eyes once more,

"You're going to forget what just happened here. You're going to remember swimming and dropping your book into the water."

She mindlessly nodded.

"Now… run!"

And she scampered away, nearly tripping on tree roots in her frenzy. The man she left behind in the dust chuckled and went back to Leslie's sketch book that had floated its way back onto the river bank. He picked up the red book and smirked as he walked away from the scene, fun ideas running through his head. This was going to be a fun stay in Mystic Falls after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_"How'd it get to be only me?_  
 _Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking_  
 _That still believes_

 _I will defend the faith_  
 _Going down swinging_  
 _I will save the songs_  
 _That we can't stop singing_

 _No, No_  
 _Wherever I go, go_  
 _Trouble seems to follow_  
 _I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll"_

 _Save Rock and Roll - Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Leslie sprinted through the forest, her pants and cries could be heard from her grandmother Ji-Hae who sat on the back porch of their home. The fifty-five year old woman who considered herself a calm, collected gal nearly lunged to her granddaughter who had collapsed onto the pale grass. Ji-Hae kneeled beside Leslie, who's face was streaked with tears and neck was oozing with blood, and held her close to her toned body.

"Honey, what happened?" Ji-Hae hurriedly questioned Leslie, who had nuzzled into her grandmother's touch.

Leslie's dark eyes trembled and her body shook with adrenaline, but her voice didn't waver. "I… I went to the river and went swimming, but my sketchbook ended up in the water. That's all I remember."

Ji-Hae helped Leslie stand and they walked into the house. She sat Leslie on one of the kitchen stool while she rushed to where she kept her medkit. The middle aged woman always kept a fully stocked medkit in her home; what kind of doctor would she be if she didn't have one? The slender woman hurdled back into the kitchen where Leslie was- her granddaughter hadn't moved since she was placed down.

The dark haired woman set down the medkit on the small island in the kitchen and opened it, receiving the peroxide, a needle and thread, bandages, and gauze. She stepped back to Leslie and moved to lean Leslie's neck to the side, giving Ji-Hae access to the wound. Nimble hands cleaned the wound, and her brown eyes widened to see teeth marks on her granddaughter's fair skin. Holding her shock in, she continued to clean the injury that marred Leslie's neck.

Ji-Hae took ahold of the brown bottle and uncapped it, positioning the opening of the bottle over the bite mark. "This is going to hurt, but it'll be over soon." she calmly told the black haired teenager as she poured the peroxide on the open wound.

"Holy hell, _Halmeoni_!" Leslie hissed, instinctively bringing her hand up to cover where the burning had began. Her grandmother smacked Leslie's hand away.

"Don't curse your elders, Leslie, especially when they have a sharp needle near your face." said Ji-Hae as she wiped the peroxide from the punctured skin.

Just as Leslie was about to say sorry, her grandmother had shoved the needle into her skin and started suturing her wound, and instead she screamed, "Holy mother of piss-wizards! Grandma, warn someone next time! Dear God!"

Ji-Hae ignored her granddaughter and instead mused, "You'll get to show all your friends your fancy new stitches at school this monday. You'll be the talk of the school."

As Ji-Hae stitched up the teenager like Frankenstein's Monster, she couldn't help but think, _what the hell happened in those woods?_

* * *

Three days after the incident in the woods, Leslie was back to her sarcastic and upbeat self, and has even gone back to the river in the woods more than once. She tended not to dwell on the past and their events, but she has been more cautious in the depths of the wilderness, and everywhere in general. Leslie shook her head away from thoughts and continued cleaning a table that was particularly sticky. Once she finished with the table, she walked over to the counter where she picked up food orders and waited, keeping a content look on her face.

"Leslie, order at table four!" hollered one of the line cooks, Mickey, from behind the counter.

The black haired girl smiled at Mickey and grabbed a hold of the tray piled with food. The Grill was busy today, but Leslie couldn't complain. She enjoyed working and having her own money- she hated having people buy her things when she could just pay for it herself.

Leslie held the tray tight as she maneuvered to table four, skipping over spilled water and passing chattering elderly women. After she gave the couple at table four their burgers and refilled their drinks, she went behind the bar and quickly served a woman a shot she had asked for ten minutes prior. While she technically wasn't supposed to serve alcohol, the owner, a nice man named Greg, let her work at the bar when they were short staffed; which was every other day.

The only other server that was in today, Vicki, worked hard to make sure every table had everything they needed while Leslie worked behind the bar. Leslie liked Vicki, she was cool to work with and they even hung out outside of work. Leslie even knew her younger brother, Matt, who was in her grade. Her and Matt were on good terms, even though her friend Elena had broken up with him.

"Hey, dollface," said a familiar, gruff voice. "Give me the usual, please."

Leslie lifted her head and saw Victor, a Russian man who was frequently seen there, sitting on one of the barstools, leaning against the counter. She gave him a happy smile and pulled out a whiskey glass and poured the glass half full and then put two ice cubes in it. She handed over the glass to the tanned man and went to serve the man who had just sat down.

His black hair framed his face perfectly and his deep blue eyes made his skin look paler than it was. Adorned in a black leather jacket, his whole appearance screamed hot and deadly. Leslie, with a friendly tone of voice, asked, "Hello, sir, what can I get you today?"

He smirked, "Aren't you a little too young to be working at a bar?"

Leslie rolled her brown eyes with a smile, "Aren't you supposing to be ordering a drink?"

The man scoffed playfully, "You're right. Give me a shot of whiskey, but be generous."

The teen nodded, pouring his glass to the brim with the dark alcohol. She placed the glass in front of him and was about to walk off to seat a couple of teenage boys who had just come in, but the mystery man stopped her with a question:

"Do you draw?"

Such an odd question, but she was interested. The black haired girl held up a finger as an indication to wait as she went to seat the loud boys. She quickly handed them a menu before going back to the bar, a sly smile on her face. She leaned against the counter, her face a little closer to her new companion.

"I do draw, what set you off? Do I have have paint on my face, or could you just tell I pour my heart and soul into drawing crying hearts?"

The man chuckled, making Leslie's cheshire grin turn into a genuinely happy one. "No, you just look like the type to be good at art. You have the whole, _I put on a happy face but I'm really dying inside_ look about you."

Leslie snorted before looking the man up and down. He didn't look so bad, so she felt safe sharing a _little_ bit of information with him. The brown eyed girl stood straight and held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. "I'm Leslie Harthgrow, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

The blue eyed man gripped her hand and shook it, "Damon Salvatore, and the pleasure is all mine."


End file.
